


No Matter What

by Milksettos



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Elder "Connor" McKinley, Gen, LGBTQ, Oneshot, Support, coming out as gay, supportive elder thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Elder McKinley comes out to Elder Thomas.
Relationships: Platonic Elder "Connor" McKinley/Elder Thomas
Kudos: 4





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i- but cute.

I shuffled lightly in my spot on the lounge in the main room, trying to even out my breathing. I was scared to say the least, I had no idea what my companion would think of me after this, and even if he hated me I'd have to just live with it and the suspension was killing me. 

“Hey uh- Chris? Can i talk to you about something?” 

“Hmm? Oh uh- yeah sure” he moved his position to put his full attention on me, instead of whatever he was doing beforehand, which made me more nervous.  
I looked down at my sweating hands and took a deep breath.

“Thomas, I-I’m gay.” 

He blinked “is that really all? It felt you were going to spill your guts”. 

“You don’t care?”

“Of course not, it’s not my business to judge it. And besides were buddies, i could never hate you for anything”

I smiled with tears in my eyes “I- thank you.”. He smiled back “Of course”


End file.
